Z fold or C fold mailer type business forms formed of a single sheet of approximately 81/2.times.11 inch paper have become a very fast, cost effective, and efficient mailing and distribution system which can be mailed at regular postage rates. Such mailer forms are sold, for example, by Moore Business Forms, Inc. of Lake Forest, Ill. under the trademark "SEALERMATE.RTM.", and may be processed very effectively by both impact and non-impact printers. One type of SEALERMATE.RTM. form uses heat activated adhesive with marginal portions detachable along four edges of the form, while another uses pressure sensitive adhesive with the outside detachable along three edges, and with the interior panel detachable along a fourth. The pressure sensitive adhesive mailer is sealed utilizing the Moore 4800 SPEEDISEALER.RTM. system.
While the forms as described above are very useful, and versatile, it is not possible to use conventional return envelopes with such forms. A return envelope utilizable with such forms would have to be one having a maximum height of 23/4inches before it is used. However this is less than the height of a standard #63/4 envelope, which has a height of 35/8 inches (and a length of 61/2 inches), which is approximately the minimum size for first class mailable envelopes under present United States Postal Service standards. The two obvious ways to get around that problem are to use a 14 inch length sheet to form the mailer, or provide a V fold, however both of these approaches also have drawbacks. The 14 inch length makes the form more expensive and more difficult to handle with some equipment, while the V fold is costly and may make the original form of an undesirable size aesthetically, or for efficient handling and processing.
According to the present invention, a paper return envelope is provided which can be utilized in conventional single sheet (C fold or Z fold) mailers yet fulfills the U.S.P.S. minimum requirements. The return envelope according to the present invention is initially disposed so that it has a height of roughly about 23/4 inches (with a length of about 6 1/2 inches), so that it is easily nestable in all conventional C fold and Z fold 81/2.times.11 inch mailers formed from a single sheet. Yet it is expandable, once removed from the mailer, so that it has a height of roughly about 35/8 inches, so that it is the size of a standard #63/4 envelope. Indicia is printed in a particular location of the envelope so as to clearly indicate to the user (without providing instructions that would be unacceptable on the outside of the envelope) how the envelope is to be expanded before used for a reply. The invention also contemplates a mailer containing the business reply envelope described above.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a paper return envelope is provided comprising: A first portion having a length approximately twice that of a second portion, the first portion having a free end, and the first and second portions being connected together to define an envelope pocket having a length approximately equal to that of the second portion, including a common first edge of the first and second portions opposite from the free end of the first portion. A first fold line is formed in the first portion at or slightly spaced from the envelope pocket and parallel to the common edge, and a second fold line formed in the first portion between the first fold line. The envelope, when the first portion is folded about the first fold line has a rectangular shape and dimensions of roughly about 61/2.times.23/4 inches. The first portion of the return envelope has first and second opposite faces, and the second portion has first and second opposite faces. Address indicia is disposed on a part of the first face of the first portion overlying the second portion. A part of the second face of the first portion is in face to face contact with the second face of the second portion. And, indicia indicating that postage should be placed on the first face of the return envelope first portion, is provided, the postage indicating indicia disposed between the first and second fold lines on the first face.
The return envelope according to the invention also further comprises adhesive means operating between the second face of the first portion and the first face of the second portion to hold them together when the adhesive means is activated. For example the adhesive means may comprise a rewettable strip of adhesive placed on the second face of the first portion of the envelope adjacent the first end thereof. The distance between the first and second folds is roughly about 7/8 inch, so envelope is folded about the second fold line the envelope has the approximate dimensions of a standard #63/4 envelope.
The invention also relates to a business form comprising the following components. A mailer formed from a single rectangular sheet having dimensions roughly about 81/2.times.11 inch, the sheet folded into three substantially equal sections, comprising first, second, and third sections, along longitudinal fold lines, the mailer having a completed exterior construction of a rectangular sheet roughly about 81/2.times.32/3 inches, and having four borders. Lines of weakness formed in each of the mailer sections to define in the mailer around the borders thereof marginal areas that are detachable from main panels of the mailer, the main panels being within the lines of weakness and being rectangular in configuration. And, a paper return envelope having a first portion having a length approximately twice that of a second portion, the first portion having a free end, and the first and second portions being connected together to define an envelope pocket having a length approximately equal to that of the second portion, including a common first edge of the first and second portions opposite from the free end of the first portion; a first fold line formed in the first portion at or slightly spaced from the envelope pocket and parallel to the common edge, and a second fold line formed in the first portion between the first fold line and the free end and parallel to the first fold line; the envelope when the first portion is folded about the first fold line having a rectangular shape and dimensions slightly less than the dimensions of the main panels, and the return envelope nested within the mailer between two of the sections.
The lines of weakness in the mailer may be provided in one main panel of the mailer along all four edges, and the one main panel may have four lines of weakness and rectangular dimensions of 2 15/16.times.71/2 inches, the return envelope still being readily nestable therein. That is, the mailer may comprise a conventional Z fold SEALERMATE.RTM.. Alternatively the mailer may comprise a conventional C fold SEALERMATE.RTM. mailer, in which case the dimensions are slightly larger, and the return envelope is even more easily nestable.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a return envelope, and mailer including a return envelope, that meets minimum U.S.P.S. regulations, yet may be utilized with a mailer formed from a single sheet of approximately 8 1/2.times.11 inch paper. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.